


Denouement

by HushedMelody



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Gen, Homesickness, Journey Home, Possible Spoilers, Resolution of the narrative, Series epilogue, Short, un-beta'd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 03:51:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11569707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HushedMelody/pseuds/HushedMelody
Summary: After the summer ends and the twins leave for California Dipper wonders what is left after all they’ve experienced in Gravity Falls.





	Denouement

The ethereal, amber light shines down onto the passing pine trees in a glorious ray, the pine needles shimmer in the familiar glow of sunlight, waving in the soft breeze. The lazy skies with painted clouds dipped in purples, oranges and pinks, and on the nearing horizon lay the sleepy sunset resting on the hills.  
Mabel lightly snored on Dipper’s shoulder, Waddles still cradled tight in her arms. Shifting, Dipper looked down to the crumpled Goodbye letter, the consideration all their friends gave to them made comfort churl in the pit of his stomach and a smile graced his lips, but… So, did a strange sensation of… Displacement? He wasn’t just missing the company his friends but had this feeling of…

Hiraeth  
/hiraɪ̯θ/  
_noun_  
an untranslatable welsh phrase for:  
1\. an intense longing, yearning, nostalgia, wistfulness, or an earnest desire.  
2\. a homesickness for a home you can’t return to, or that never was.

Home is supposed to be where the dingy, metal bus was leading to on an endless road. To Piedmont, California where their parents would be waiting eagerly for their children to come home in their embraced arms.

Home:  
/həʊm/  
_noun_

The place where one lives permanently, especially as a member of a family or household.

_adjective_

relating to the place where one lives.

_adverb_

to or at the place where one lives.

So surely if home is a place where you live then the bus is going in the right direction after all, a place with a roof over their heads to keep out thunderous rain, a place with food on the table to fill their hungry stomachs, a place in California _not_ Gravity falls where monsters lurk in corners unnoticed by oblivious bystanders, where demons invade the privacy of your mind, where danger creeps behind bushes before pouncing.  
A place where everything was strange but wonderful, and where danger was present adventure was never far from its fatal claws.

Dipper peered back at Mabel, content with Waddles wrapped safely in her warm embrace. Home, was a place of familiarity of family, filled with the warmth of each other on cold winter nights; puffs of breath clouding the air. A place with family whether in Oregon or California.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't have words for how shitty this piece is.  
> Comment to agree/ disagree with me I don't care.


End file.
